


The Secret is Ours

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">SPN_Masquerade, prompt: <i>Gen's out of town and Jensen's out playing golf. Danneel and Jared don't mean for anything to happen between them, but their hormones beg to differ. Completely up to the author if this is a one time thing or if they get caught, etc.</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret is Ours

"I've got wine," Jared says when Danneel opens the door. Lifts the bottle in his hand and smiles sweetly, innocently. As if they both don't know what he's doing.

She leans against the door frame, not yet allowing him inside (and what a thought that is), and tips her head in thought. "Where's Gen at?"

"With her mom," he answers easily. Just one quick blink gives away his nerves.

"And Tom?" she asks with a tiny shake in her voice. "Shep?"

"With their mom."

Now Jared smiles and motions with his head. "So, you wanna try out this Riesling with me? Picked it out myself in Germany."

As much as she knows she shouldn't, she really wants to. In the deeper, darker parts of her mind, she wants nothing more than to take advantage of all Jared is bringing to her doorstep. After a brief, yet heavy pause, Danneel turns on the ball of her foot to clear the doorway. They both walk into the large living room and she picks up a few errant toys, left behind in JJ's wake. A couple of other items are out of place and she rights them while apologizing.

"Sorry about the mess, I've just been a little lazy today with a free day and all, though working upstairs in the bedroom, you know how it is ..."

"It looks fine, Dee," Jared says smoothly as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

"Jensen's out with JJ, kiddie golfing or something," she calls out to him.

"Yeah, he asked if the boys wanted to try it out." He's messing around in the kitchen drawers, but she doesn't bother moving, doesn't really want to know what he's doing. Not until he's back in front of her, at least. "I told him Padaleckis are built for real sports."

Danneel sucks in a quick breath as she waits for him to return to the living room. She rocks on her heels, twisting her fingers together and trying to shove her nerves down and out of her body. 

It's not the first time they've been left alone, spouses and kids out for play dates at extended periods of time. It's not the first time Jared brought over some fancy bottle of white, because he knows Danneel isn't into reds unless there's a perfectly medium-rare steak to join it.

It's definitely not the first time Jared's stepped into the living room with two glasses of wine, handing one over to her and slowly drinking from his while eyeing her. 

The depth of his look warms her at the core, heat slowly spilling into every vein and pumping quicker through her body. She loves how he makes time to talk to her despite the epic bromance with Jensen. How he grants her small touches to her back, shoulder, elbow, like she's more than just his best friend's wife. And she adores how sweetly he looks at her in times like these.

She loves and hates it all the same time, because life is unfair. Having feelings for your husband's coworker, best friend, life-mate, and whatever ... it's absolute torture.

And maybe she gets off on the shame of letting Jared kiss her, letting his lips roam down her neck as he sweeps his hands over her back and down to her waist. 

She also lets him set their wine to the coffee table, and lets him get away with a teasing chuckle when she warns for coasters and water stains on glass. 

"You're too cute," he murmurs, kissing her cheek then dragging his lips to her mouth.

"It could leave a mark," Danneel whispers just before melting into his kiss. She slides right into the wet, wide sweep of his tongue against her. Before she realizes it, her arms are roped around his neck and her body is pressed right up against his, dwarfed by his height and bulk. 

Jensen is taller than her, a bit wider, sure, and he makes her feel warm and safe when he's wrapped around her. But this--Jared--is a whole 'nother level. She wonders just how tiny Gen feels with him in bed ...

And now the thought of both their spouses strikes a red-hot fire in her belly. Shame and jealousy swirl. She loves Jensen with her whole heart, but damn, sometimes she despises Genevieve and her perfect marriage with Jared ... well, almost perfect, because now Jared's hands are sneaking beneath Danneel's tank.

He leans down and kisses at her bare belly, flatish since JJ, but still loveable from Jared's point of view because he always spends time sucking tiny marks into the skin before going lower. Tiny little bruises that remind her of where he's been. He drops wet kisses down her abdomen and on newly-bared skin as he pulls her jean shorts down. 

Her fingers slip into his hair, drawing out strands of that gorgeous silk, sweeping it this way and that as she anticipates his mouth taking her to new heights. Jared toys with the edges of her laundry-day cotton panties. Plain white, no lace, not a single adornment to dress it up. She jokes that they're her comfy underwear, never going to wrench up into terrible places or leave unwanted marks on her skin. At the same time, she feels completely unsexy to be on display to Jared like this. 

But she's not sure she'd feel any better having planned this. 

Still, Jared kisses the fabric, rubbing his mouth down lower to where she's growing wet with anticipation. He tongues her through the cotton, making her even wetter. Then pads his thumb against her pussy, and she whimpers, rocks forward, and gets up to her tip toes. 

"How long do we have?" he whispers.

Danneel looks down at him and smiles at the bright flush settled high on his cheeks. Surely she has one, too, and she's sure it'll grow to cover her whole body before he heads back home. 

"Um, we have ..." she tries to count down the hours, but suddenly is unaware of what time it is, or even when Jensen and JJ left. All she can think about is Jared's thumb pressing against her clit, back and forth, back and forth, increasing pressure the longer she stays silent.

"I think ..."

Then his index and middle finger slide between her legs and stroke her through her underwear. It all feels so innocent and natural, like pre-teens first feeling their way around. Yet, the devilish twist of his lips tells her otherwise, and she's lost her breath.

"Maybe about ..."

She clenches her eyes shut and bites her tongue to keep from saying anything absurd as her muscles tighten and stomach spins. Still, she lets out high moans as Jared's fingers run against her faster, teasing at her hole despite the white barrier.

"Dee?" he asks quietly.

"A few hours," she finally says on a held breath. 

Jared smirks and rubs quicker, making her shake with the movement along with the building orgasm. "Good, we've got time."

She can't stay still as she shivers with the pressure against her clit, how he keeps rolling his fingertips over it. Danneel runs her hands through his hair again, over his face, thumbs at his lips, and Jared sucks at her fingers then her thumb. He tongues at the flesh of her thumb like he's eaten her out a dozen times before, and now she wants that, too. 

Except, her blood is boiling and her heated skin shivers against the high air conditioning. She breaks out in a sweat and can't control the noises spilling out of her mouth as she knows she'll break any second now. With the most perfect touch at just the right angle, she's done, crying out with shock, excitement, guilt.

Jared keeps stroking at her until she nudges him back from hypersensitivity. She sways on her feet as he rises and gathers her in his arms, holds her close then shucks her up off the ground. 

His hands settle on her ass and keep her up, against his chest. "You good after the little ice breaker?"

She huffs a laugh and holds on tight to his shoulders, swiping stray hair out of her eyes. "What else do you have in mind?"

He doesn't tell her; he shows her in the guest room. Far from the bed she shares with Jensen ... nowhere near her regular life. Somewhere she can pretend and escape and have Jared all to herself.


End file.
